


that one rainy day

by yurirel



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Kisses, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurirel/pseuds/yurirel
Summary: Even though she quite enjoys the atmosphere and scenery of rainy days, Maki Nishikino does not like being in the rain.Which is a pain when you forget your umbrella on a rainy day.





	that one rainy day

_Pitter, patter._ The echoes of raindrops falling on the roof was a pleasant sound to the redhead’s ears.

Maki Nishikino was waiting near the entrance of Otonokizaka, staring at the sakura trees and their fallen petals, beauty stained with droplets. Students were making their way out of the building, shoes tapping along the pavement, puddles of rain splashing along with their steps. Droplets of rain huddled up, and eventually dripped down the edges of the countless umbrellas that took up a portion of the scenery.

It was a beautiful sight. What was _not _so beautiful however, was that Maki had left her umbrella at home.

She let out a sigh. The weather forecast in the morning had told a 17% chance of rain, way too little for the girl to go and find her umbrella. Something she normally kept within her bag had disappeared without a trace and was nowhere to be found.

The atmosphere of rain was a pleasant thought to her, but actually getting wet was troublesome.

“Ah, this is a pain. Maybe I should just ask—“

“Hm? Maki-chan?”

The voice of the second-year student cut off her thoughts, a shadow peering over Maki with her light brown hair flowing alongside her movements. She blinked in a bit of a daze, before letting out a giggle.

“Maki-chan, did you forget your umbrella?”

Kotori’s voice was as sweet, as _innocent_ as a baby bird’s.

“Mm, yeah.” She let out some sort of mix between a hum and a grunt in response, before turning around fully to face the smaller student, Kotori's eyes soft and her smile radiating waves of joy.

“Would Maki-chan like to walk home with me, then? I know you don’t like being in the rain…” Fumbling with her bag to shake off her umbrella, Kotori took a step closer to other girl who only nodded before taking her free hand.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

The two were huddled up, trying their best to keep warm and out of the rain. It was fairly big— quite enough room for three people, being no surprise as she generally walked home with Honoka and Umi. The three of them would visit each other’s homes regularly, mostly stopping by Honoka’s to say hi to Yukiho and to help Honoka out with homework.

Even though there was all this room to themselves, the two girls were as close as they could be. Maki’s arm was hooked with Kotori’s.

“Your house isn’t too far from here, right Kotori?” Even though it was her work linking the both of their arms, Maki couldn’t help but feel flustered from how close their bodies were. The air on her right was cold, but the left was radiating warmth as their arms brushed side-by-side, the occasional skin-to-skin contact from either their cheeks or hands touching giving a pink hue to her face. Kotori on the other hand didn't seem to mind, simply nodding before pointing out ahead of the two.

“It’s right over there. Hang in there, okay?" She giggled once more, tilting her head to the side so her cheek brushes over the redhead’s shoulder. Maki took a look away before speeding up her steps to match the senior student’s pace, now walking in unison. She could feel Kotori's eyes on her. "We’ll be inside and cozy before you know it!” She could _definitely_ feel Kotori's eyes on her— and i t really _was_ before they knew it, because as soon as Maki snapped out of her episode they were both standing outside the door as Kotori shook her umbrella dry.

Maki leaned against the wall and sighed. _“Hopefully the rain will clear up soon. The atmosphere is nice, but exams are coming up soon and all my study material's at h—”_

“—Maki-chan, is something the matter?”

"Oh, no, I'm fine!" Perhaps she didn't realise the impression she gave off, Maki's eyebrows immediately raising from their furrow as she puts on the best smile she can muster. The brunette tilted her head, taking a step closer.

“...Are you sure? Is Maki-chan..."

Another step,

_ "...Getting bored of me?" _

The first year almost lost her balance.

“—_Juuust kidding!_" A giggle, "I know Maki-chan wouldn’t mind being here with me!”

_“..._Little harsh for a joke.....”Muttering to herself as she tried to regain her composure, Maki flattens out her skirt. She was just about to bring her hand up to her cheek to check she wasn't blushing _too_ much, before she felt another hand beat her to it.

...There is was again.

_That sweet, sweet smile._

“You are my..... my g-_girlfriend_ after all, of course I wouldn’t mind being here.” Despite being together for a couple of months now, Maki still found it hard to say the words out loud, even when the two were alone. Kotori found it adorable, taking perhaps a little _too_ much interest in teasing Maki, the statement only causing her smile to soften.

She tried her best to avoid any eye contact with the brunette in front of her. Her eyes in the moment looked almost as sweet as her smile, almost as sweet as her voice, almost as sweet as the person she was entirely.

_“…I know.”_

In an instant, their lips brushed for what seemed like an eternity. An eternity in heaven. A light weight between them, Kotori's lips feeling so, _so_ soft and Maki dearly wishing this moment could last forever.

“Why would you think I _wouldn’t _want to be here…” A kiss pecked Maki's cheek after she widened the gap between them, warm breath trickling alongside her jaw. Kotori was doing _nothing_ to help Maki's embarrassment.

“Because… you’re just so cute, _Ma-ki-chan~_”

Those words whispered into Maki’s ear in a voice much different to the chirpy one from earlier was enough to make her shiver.

“_G-Geez!_ Why do you have to be like that?” She heard a laugh against the side of her ear before Kotori pulled back, her expression bright as ever.

What surprised Kotori however, was their lips uniting once more, and this time by someone that wasn’t her.

After pulling away, Maki glanced to the side with a pout as Kotori stared back at her, the flush finally making it's way up to her cheeks. All she tried to do was make eye contact with Maki, who just looked in the opposite direction, causing the shorter girl to laugh.

"...Always teasing me."

Leaning in for another kiss, Kotori placed her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder which in return, causing her to tense up slightly.

_ “…I wish the rain would last forever, Maki-chan~” _

Their time spent inside on that rainy day, more or less, felt like eternity to them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i'm not too sure if ill be writing any more ll-related stuff since it's been years, but i hope you enjoyed this!  
i wrote this forever ago but i decided to edit n rewrite it since it was old and yucky, i still love kotomaki with all my heart


End file.
